


Get Out

by bum_bum_bumblebeecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Castiel is 17, Castiel is 19, Castiel is 22, Coming Out, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean is 14, Dean is 16, Dean is 19, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, No Underage Sex, No Underage Touching, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Older Castiel, Pining, Porn, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Step-Brothers, Then Non-Accidental Voyeurism, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, When They Meet, When They Start A Relationship, When They Start Sneaking Around, Younger Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bum_bum_bumblebeecas/pseuds/bum_bum_bumblebeecas
Summary: Accidents happen all the time. Like how Dean accidentally knocked Castiel over and sparked a romance between their parents. Or how Dean accidentally found out that Castiel is gay. Even how Dean accidentally caught Castiel bent over with a dildo up his ass... the first time. After that it starts to become less of an accident and more of something Dean actively seeks out to do. Is it his fault that he likes to watch and Castiel likes to be watched?





	1. Just A Vacation Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous about this one and the topic is a little iffy to be honest... but I'm hoping that at least a few people like it. I want to make this very clear before you read it though. There WILL NOT BE UNDERAGE SEX. Dean does watch Castiel while he is underage, which is why the fic is labeled as an underage fic, because while they will not end up together until they are both of legal age, it's still wrong that Dean watches Cas while he's so young, and that Cas lets him.

Dean and his dad had been alone a long time before they met Janet and Castiel. Dean was an only child and had lost his mom at a young age. It had been hard on the both of them when his mother, Mary, died but it created a bond between the father and son. John swore to protect Dean and treat him with the love of both a father and a mother. He was always supportive and active in Deans life. Dean loved his dad and he wanted the best for him, which is why when his dad started to date Janet Novak, Dean didn’t put up a fight. In fact, he encouraged the relationship.

They had met on vacation. Unlike most of the vacations Dean and his dad went on, this one was a special one. Usually he and his father would go on a road trip whenever Dean and his father had the free time. Whenever Dean had a vacation from school and John had a couple of days off, they’d hit the road and see little pieces of the world around them. But when they went on the vacation where they met the Novak’s, they actually went on an official vacation.

It had been just after Dean finished his freshman year of high school and was the anniversary of his moms passing. He had lost his mom at the age of four, and even after a full ten years later it still hurt.

John took Dean to California to get away from their world and forget about life for a while. It was meant to be a little bit of fun during a hard time, and in a way, it was.

John had not dated as far as Deans knowledge. Dean had only ever seen John go to work and spend time at home or time on the road with Dean. He did have a few friends that he would very rarely see, so there was always the possibility that John might have gone on a date or two while he had told Dean he would be with a friend, but even so, it wouldn’t have been anything that lasted.

It wasn’t John who ran into Janet, but rather Dean who ran into Castiel. John had taken Dean to the beach a couple days in. It was bright and the cool wind coming in from the ocean felt great in the heat. John and Dean played frisbee at the edge of the water. Dean loved the way the water felt between his toes. He loved the slashing of the water around his feet as he ran for the frisbee. It was a fun day and he enjoyed how simple it was.

After they played Dean laid on one of the towels they set out, feeling pleasantly exhausted. He watched the clouds for a while then opted to play a little game of people watching.

It was one of his favorite things to do. He enjoyed trying to read others based off of the way they acted in social settings. He liked guessing what their lives were like and what their relationships with the people around them was like.

So, while John sat and drank a beer in his foldout chair, Dean subtly stared at the people around them.

There was an obvious couple splashing around in the water, the guy picking up the girl and dropping her in the waves as she laughed. Dean guessed that they either had been together for a while, or that they knew each other longer than they had been together.

A mom slathered sunscreen on her son, who was trying to squirm out of her reach and run into the water. He guessed that the kid was her first. He watched them for a while and wondered if his mother would do something like that for him, if they had ever gone to the beach together. Dean would have hated it, but in that moment, he wished that he had that in his life.

When he looked away from the young boy and his mom, he spotted another boy that caught his attention more than most. There wasn’t anything particularly special that this boy was doing, but there was something about him that made Dean interested.

The boy looked to be a few years older than Dean. Probably a senior in high school. He sat in the shade of a large umbrella reading a book. He wore swim trunks with bees on them, which Dean momentarily thought was cute. Until he caught himself and mentally gave himself a “what the fuck” face.

The sun was sneaking in under the umbrella and touching the boy’s shoulder. It looked like his shoulder was glowing. Which for some reason made Dean think of pregnant woman, again making him think about how fucking weird his thoughts were.

The boy was laughing at his book like it was a movie or TV show; it made Dean smile. He had a sandwich in one of his hands and took a large bite, looking like a chipmunk. Dean thought that was cute too; until he laughed again, and a bit of his sandwich flew out of his mouth and onto the page.

The boy made face like he thought it was gross too and wiped it off the paper before looking around to check to see if anyone had seen. Dean felt a little offended that the boy’s eyes didn’t even land on him. But then again, he would have been a little embarrassed to have been caught staring.

He just liked the way the boy acted, the way he held himself. There was something warm about him. That and he was kind of hot. With his dark hair, bright blue eyes, tanned skin, and his sculpted muscles. Dean paid a little extra attention to the boy’s thick hairy thighs. His only thought at observing them was, “wow.”

That’s when the boy caught him. He spent so much time engrossed in his book and didn’t seem to be easily distracted. There was no obvious reason for the boy to look away from his book. There was certainly no reason for the boy to look directly at Dean as his lifted his eyes from his paper. It was almost as if Dean’s staring gave off an energy that forced the boy to take notice to him.

Dean didn’t actually notice the boy catching him at first. He laid there watching the boy’s thighs and wondered.

He watched the boy’s thighs spread a little and his yellow bumble bee shorts stretch tightly against the muscles. Dean let a soft smile make its way to his face as he trailed his eyes up the boy’s toned stomach. He enjoyed the way his bicep bulged from holding the book up. The boy wasn’t flexing, yet there was still the definition in his bicep that showed he worked out.

When Dean’s eyes went to focus on those sun-kissed shoulders again he finally noticed that the boy wasn’t looking down at his book anymore. His face was turned towards Deans.

Dean finally caught the boy’s eyes and took notice to the confused look on the boys face right away.

Dean flush furiously at being caught and tried to look away, but now the boy’s eyes on him was giving off an energy of its own that Dean couldn’t ignore.

Dean sat up and tried to hide behind his father’s frame.

John looked at Dean expecting him to speak. His eyebrows were raised in question like he had John’s full attention.

“You wanna play some more frisbee?”

“You got some energy on ya, kid.” John chuckled, “let me finish my beer first.”

Dean needed the distraction bad at the moment and groaned that his dad wasn’t being cooperative with those needs.

He flopped onto his back in a dramatic display of his annoyance. John laughed, but still relaxed into his chair and made no effort to rush and finish his beer.

After Dean fell back his eyes couldn’t help but to catch the boys. He looked over the side of his dad’s legs and saw that the boy was still watching him with a small smile on his face. Dean smiled because the boy clearly thought Dean’s dramatics was funny. He felt a little proud that he made the boy smile.

His stomach filled with a sudden tingling warmth when the boy smiled a little wider at Dean’s own smile and shook his head as he looked back down to his book. Dean let out a quiet little laugh.

The boy was Dean’s first ever vacation crush. Dean rolled so hard with the crush. The small interaction caused Dean to think about the boy nonstop.

He spent the rest of the day thinking about the boy. Picturing seeing him again at every place they went. He imagined a new scenario for each place they were at.

How he would bump into the boy between the racks of clothes in the giftshop. The boy still in his trunks, but now with a white tank top. The shirt hugging his toned body and making Dean drool.

How he would sit at a table across the room from the boy at the pizza place they ate at that night. They would spot each other and not be able to keep their eyes off of each other. Then bump into each other in the restroom and the boy would realize that they have a great connection.

While in the taxi on the way back to the hotel Dean imagined the boy would be staying in the room across from him. They would run into each other while Dean left the room to get ice or something. That one was a bit unrealistic because the hotel was much to nice for the guests to be the ones to get the ice.

What Dean didn’t picture was him knocking the boy to the ground the next day. John had decided that since they still had a couple more days of their vacation, they should spend one more day at the beach before they try to hit the rest of the spots they had planned on seeing. Dean was more than okay with that idea since that is where he had seen the boy. He was hoping for another chance with him.

In all likelihood, if he had seen the boy, he would have probably stared at him the whole time again instead of trying to spark a great vacation romance. But the idea of seeing him again was still nice either way.

They spent more time playing frisbee and were getting really into it. They threw the disk as hard as they could and chased it down like they were in the middle of a serious competition. In a way they were. John and Dean were playing to win against the other and were not planning on going easy.

The beach was pretty empty, probably because it was a week day. There were a couple families out and about. They were all spread out on the large stretch of sand, so there wasn’t much of a reason to worry about bothering others about kicking up the sand.

John threw the frisbee to Dean and immediately after his face showed that he recognized his mistake. Dean jumped to the side to catch the frisbee and John shouted his name, attempting to stop him somehow mid-jump.

But it was too late. Dean bumped into someone attempting to run by him and knocked them to the ground.

The wind was knocked out of both boys with the strength of the impact. Dean laid on top of the boy and groaned.

John ran towards them as a woman ran to them from the other direction.

“Holy shit kid, you alright?” John asked.

“Castiel!” The woman shouted as she ran up to them. “Sweetie, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” The boy, Castiel, groaned.

Dean rolled off the boy and flopped down beside him. His dad helped Castiel up as the woman brushed the sand off his arms and shoulders.

John stood above Dean and reached his arms down to help Dean up. Dean seemed to have momentarily lost all of his strength, so John picked him up by his arms with ease, as if Dean weighed nothing to him.

“You alright, buddy?” John asked as he pat him on the shoulder.

Dean spit out a lob of sandy saliva. “There’s sand in my mouth.”

John laughed.

When Dean turned to the boy, he realized who he knocked over and felt the wave of embarrassment deepen. “I’m so sorry!”

Castiel shook his head and laughed. “It’s alright. It happens.”

That’s how it started. One accident. A happy mistake that changed all four of their lives. One that none of them regretted, one that they all cherished because it made their lives better. Dean felt like the small accident brought him and his dad out of a limbo and created a stable normal life for them.

They were always happy, but there was something missing. Something that Castiel and Janet gave to them.

John introduced them to Castiel and his mother. Dean was honestly a little disappointed when his dad and Castiel’s mom started to immediately flirt, but it was the first time he had seen his dad show interest in someone that wasn’t his mom. So, he decided to release his crush on Castiel and let his dad explore his own crush.

It turned out that Castiel and his mom were also on vacation, so John invited them along on their tourist activities the next day. Janet seemed to be wary of what Castiel wanted, but when he made it clear that he didn’t care, she happily agreed. After that, they spent the rest of their vacation together. Going to museums that Castiel wanted to visit, funny little shops that Dean found interesting, restaurants Janet heard good things about, and John happily went along with it all and took it in strides in order to smoothly flirt with the pretty lady.

Dean had to smile a how well his dad and Janet got along. There was so much ease to their interactions that Dean hoped she would stick around.

Dean did his best to get along with Castiel, and Castiel was actually pretty easy to get along with. He joked around with Dean and at times treated him as if he was just a nice little kid, but mainly spent the time involving him and being kind to him.

They sat outside a museum on the ledge of a large fountain as John and Janet sat at a table talking and eating their lunch.

“It’s a vacation, Cas. You can go to museums any time you want, but when you’re on vacation you’re supposed to have fun and relax.”

“This is relaxing. Look around you, Dean. This place is beautiful.” Dean glanced around himself. He did see that the place was nice. The large science exhibit in front of them looked old but had a beautiful structure. The fountain they sat at, which sprayed them a little and cooled their heated skin, was in the middle of a large open area. The green grass looked like the perfect place to have picnics, with a large old tree that had a neat winding trunk casting a large shaded area. There were several museums of all kinds lining the blocks. The gardens were perfectly maintained and there were murals on the side of some buildings that looked incredible.

They had found small secluded areas that felt like there were in the secret garden. Winding paths led them to places like the one where there was an old well underneath a canopy of flowers and surrounded by rose bushes.

“Sometimes people are so focused on experiencing thrilling stuff like rock climbing or surfing, that they fail to see beautiful stuff like what’s right in front of us now.” Castiel had a dreamy look on his face. “I’ve been wanting to come back to Balboa Park since my last vacation to San Diego. Some of my best memories are from here. My dad took me to this awesome orchestra concert at the pavilion. It was the most incredible thing I had ever seen. It was the best day of my life.”

Dean smiled while trying to picture a little Castiel watching an orchestra concert with the look of awe on his face. “Where’s your dad now.”

Castiel sighed a little, but still gave Dean a genuine smile. “He left a couple months after that vacation. I haven’t seen him since.”

“That sucks…” Dean didn’t really know how to respond to that, so he didn’t try to comfort him, he just showed him that he could relate. “I lost my mom when I was four. She died in a fire. It’s been just me and my dad ever since.”

“Sorry.”

Dean shrugged, “at least they look happy now.”

They looked to their parents and watched them laughing. “Yeah, I kind of hope they manage to stay together.”

That night they watched an orchestra concert at the pavilion. There were fairy lights lining the building and the stars were shining above them. In the middle of the concert Dean noticed that Castiel was shedding a few tears. He touched his shoulder and Castiel looked to him. Dean gave him a smile and nodded, then he watched Castiel’s face as he let go of the welling saddens and let a little joy light his features.

Their parents did manage to stay together after their vacation. John and Janet regularly drove out to visit each other for dates (occasionally bringing Dean and Castiel with them), until one day John finally decided she was the one and asked her to marry him.

After the wedding they all moved into a new house in Kansas, deciding to start a fresh new life together. That’s what doomed Dean to watch his father live happily while he was forced to live with a boy that he couldn’t seem to stop crushing on.


	2. Strong Vibrations

Routines came pretty fast. Dean and Castiel transferred to the same school and would walk there together every morning after Castiel’s daily run. John and Janet always made sure to get home from work in time to have dinner as a family. Saturday was the day for big breakfasts, and Sundays were family day (which both Dean and Castiel found super cheesy).

Dean liked Janet, she was nice and caring. When Dean broke his ankle after falling during one of his first times running with Castiel, it was Janet that took care of him. She pampered him and gave Dean pretty much anything he wanted, which he really loved.

Dean would lay on the couch with his leg on a pillow, taking up all the space, and she would bring him snacks and drinks.

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean when he asked Janet to make banana smoothies, but he couldn’t really complain much because he got a banana smoothie out of it.

Castiel took a liking to Dean’s dad too. He would sit outside with John and Dean as they worked on the Impala and read books about car maintenance. He was even willing to get his hands dirty and help them on the car a few times, but he proved to be clueless no matter how many times they tried to teach him, so they let him just sit out in the driveway with them and listen to music.

Dean was the one that taught Castiel what good music is.

On family their family days they would end it with a game night. The teams were always Dean and Janet, and Castiel and John. Dean liked it that way because Janet was very competitive and Castiel was the complete opposite of competitive. Castiel was just there to have fun, so he didn’t try too hard at winning. Dean loved to tease his dad about always loosing, but John seemed to decide that letting go of his need to win was worth having a good relationship with Castiel.

There were days where Castiel would try to skip out on family days. He made friends fast at their new school, and even got himself a girlfriend two months into their new life. But their parents would never let him out of it. There was one time that he brought a girlfriend home for their game night. She had to be on John and Castiel’s team, and she was just as competitive as Dean.

They fought hard to win the game of charades. It became pretty aggressive, and Dean may have thrown a bit of a tantrum when she got their team to win.

Dean did his best to let go of his crush on Castiel. After their vacation it was pretty easy because he didn’t see him that often. John and Janet spent more time alone on their dates than bringing Dean and Castiel along. But when they moved in together his crush started to come back.

He pushed it away and tried to ignore it as best as he could, but when Castiel started bringing his girlfriends over he couldn’t hold back the jealously.

He never said anything or showed any feelings towards Castiel’s girlfriends besides during the Great Charades Incident, but it still bubbled in him like an ugly monster.

Castiel was so incredible to Dean. He was beautiful, smart, funny, interesting. They had a bond that he found himself cherishing more that most of the things he cares about in life.

They spent so much time together and became so close. They had their inside jokes and their daily runs. They stuck up for each other and were always there for each other when the other needed them. Dean had no chance. There was no way he could possibly get by without falling for Castiel.

After another year passes by and Castiel starts going to college, Dean finally knows that it has been too long to just be a crush. The amount of relief he felt when Castiel decided to go to their local community college instead of leaving home was proof enough of his love for him.

The thing is, Dean always thought that Castiel was straight. That there was no chance for him. Castiel did date girls and bring them home all the time. Dean couldn’t say that he liked it very much, but he lived with it. But that’s just how it was, Castiel always proved to be straight.

When Dean came home and Castiel would be laying on the couch cuddling with some girl, Dean would just go up to his room and try to ignore it. He knew that Castiel would always be with some girl.

The only thing he liked about seeing Castiel on the couch with a girl was that he found out that Castiel was the little spoon. They fit. Dean thought about that a lot at night. After he’d get off to the thought of Castiel, he’d imagine holding Castiel against him. Laying on their sides with his arm around Castiel’s waist. Feeling Cas’ back pressed against his chest. He loved the thought of it. He spent a lot of mornings and nights imagining himself waking up and falling asleep with Cas right there.

It wasn’t until Dean went into Castiel’s room without permission that he realized Cas may not be as straight as he thought.

Dean was grounded and had gotten his computer taken away from him. Janet and his dad had gotten a call from Dean’s school telling them that Dean had been skipping a couple of classes. So, to set him straight they decided that Dean shouldn’t be allowed to leave the house for a whole two weeks (which was pretty harsh). But the worst part was that they took all of his electronics away. He was only allowed to have his phone at school, so he could call them in case of an emergency, but once he got home, he had to give it back to them.

So, when Dean was sitting in his room doing his homework and for some reason without his phone, he was the dumbest shit. He never used it while he was doing his homework before, but without the security he doubted everything. He was writing an essay (that he would only be allowed to type out when he was finished with it) and he all of the sudden couldn’t spell a single word.

Dean wasn’t stupid by a long shot. He knew how to spell all of these words, but without his computer telling him that he was right while typing it out, he couldn’t be sure anymore.

Janet and his dad went to the store, which always takes them forever to do, and Cas was hanging out with his friends. Dean didn’t know where his own computer was, so he decided that it wouldn’t hurt if he used Castiel’s computer to write out his essay.

Castiel’s room was a mess. There were clothes everywhere. Books and homework were sitting on every flat surface. He wasn’t the best at cleaning up, which was funny because if you had taken a look at him and Dean, you would have thought that Dean would be the messy one. But Dean loved having his room tidy.

Their rooms were the complete opposites. Dean had posters of all of his favorite bands hanging up, while Cas had pictures of space, quotes from philosophers sticking to his mirror, a collage of pictures Cas’ had taken (some were random pictures of bees, a lot of it was scenery, but there were a couple pictures of Dean and Cas’ friends) on a board hanging next to his desk.

Dean liked Castiel’s room though. It smelled nice. That was probably because the only time Castiel was ever in there was when he was sleeping. Castiel always preferred being outside. He even did his homework outside when the weather was nice, if it wasn’t, he did it in the kitchen or the living room.

The computer was sitting on Cas’ bed. It was still open and there was a light on the side blinking. Castiel’s earphones were still plugged into the computer, so Dean pulled them out and moved over to the desk. He made some space for himself and tapped the space bar. Dean had honestly thought that Cas would have a password. He figured it would be an easy one (because Castiel is pretty predictable) but it turned right on.

The worst thing that could happen happened. Loud moaning filled the room. A guy grunting and saying some pretty dirty stuff came from the speakers and Dean’s jaw dropped. His eyes widened, his cheeks blushed furiously, his stomach filled with butterflies, his heart started racing.

“Holy shit!”

It was two guys fucking. Holy shit, Cas was watching a video of two guys fucking. The crazy thing was that Dean recognized the video. It wasn’t one he ever went back to, but he did watch it before. It honestly wasn’t the kind of videos he liked, but it was right off of the website he always used. The one he and Castiel apparently both went to when they wanted to watch porn.

It wasn’t that crazy that they both used the same website. It’s one of the first ones that pops up when you search gay porn. But the fact that Castiel fucking Novak was watching gay porn at all was shocking to him.

Dean rushed to press the mute button, but the video was still playing. It was a pretty long one and still half way through. So, either something interrupted Castiel before he could get off, or he got off half way through the video. Castiel got off to a video of two guys fucking. Deans mind was actually blown.

He couldn’t move. All he could think about was Cas watching this. It really wasn’t Deans taste. The top talked too much and Dean preferred listening to the bottom moan. The top was bigger, more muscular that Dean liked. The bottom was smaller too. Dean preferred to watch guys that were average in size, so he could imagine them being him and Cas (although Dean was still kind of smaller that Castiel, but he was bulking up a little). But apparently, this is the kind of video Cas liked. He didn’t even exit from the video, which Dean only does when the video is so good that he’s too exhausted and out of it after he comes.

“Fuck.” Dean turned away from the video and looked around the room. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he really needed a second looking away to compose himself.

Then he spotted it. A box beneath Cas’ bed. His bed was pretty high, and it was easy to spot the box from all the way across the room in the chair, but it would have been hard to see from the doorway.

“This isn’t happening. This isn’t actually happening. It isn’t what I think it is.”

He looked around the room and all the sudden got scared that Castiel would have cameras in his room. But that was a dumb thought. Why would Cas have cameras?

He could look. No one was home. No one would find out.

Slowly and quietly he trekked towards the box, acting as if something would jump out of it. That if he made a single noise someone would burst into the room and catch him.

He bent down on the floor and slid the box out.

There it was in his hands. He was gonna do it. Just open up the box and see what was inside. For such an ordinary shoe box it certainly scared the shit out of Dean. It could be nothing. There could be shoes in it. Cas only ever wore one pair, but he could have another one. One that just always sits in its box beneath his bed.

He lifted the lid. “Fuck… fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” He breathed the word out repeatedly. He shouldn’t have looked. He shouldn’t see this. They were toys. “Holy fuck! This isn’t happing.” Two dildos, a remote, anal beads, and the biggest bottle of lube he’s ever seen

He stupidly picked up the remote and pressed the button and was fully shocked like he didn’t expect one of the dildos to start vibrating. Then he stupidly picked it up and held the thing in his hand.

It was the same size as his dick, which he kind of really fucking loved because Cas was shoving this thing up his ass. The force of the vibrations was much harder than his vibrating toothbrush. It tickled the palm of his hand and Dean marveled at it. It was pink and glittery which Dean probably would have laughed at if it weren’t for the fact that he was thinking about Castiel using it.

His hand felt the wave of vibrations through it like it was vibrating itself. It was weird and intense, and he almost couldn’t even stand holding it because of how fucking furious this thing vibrated.

“Dean!” Castiel stood in the doorway with a look of complete horror. He hand gripped the doorknob like he was ready to slam it shut and run away.

Dean dropped the dildo and it loudly vibrated in the box, moving around with the force of it.

Castiel looked at his computer and saw the video still playing on the screen. His eyes got watery and red, like he was ready to burst into tears any second. He charged into the room and pulled Dean up from the floor with a tight grip around his arm.

He shoved Dean at the door and yelled, “GET OUT!” before giving him a push out the room and slamming the door behind him before Dean even had the chance to look back.

Dean went to his room in shame. He felt awful. He really shouldn’t have looked in the box. He should have left the room as soon as he turned on the computer. It may have been a mistake when he saw the video, but everything after that was his fault.

He left Cas feeling so humiliated that he wouldn’t even come down stairs for dinner when their parents came home. He stayed locked up in his room and wouldn’t answer when Janet knocked on the door.

“Maybe he got into a fight with one of his friends,” Deans dad said.

“He never locks himself in his room, John,” Janet said.

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

Dean pushed his peas around his plate feeling the shame weigh him down like a ton of bricks. “Did he say anything to you, Dean?”

“No.”

“I’m worried.”

“He’ll be fine, Janet. He’s only 19. It was bound to happen at some point.”

“It’s not like Castiel to act like this though.”

“Teenagers act weird sometimes. He’ll be back to normal before you know it.”

~

Dean woke up the next morning to a knock on his door. Castiel walked in wearing his running clothes. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

“I didn’t think you’d want me to come.” Dean sat up in his bed feeling a little confused.

Castiel turned and spoke on his way out, “I’m gonna stretch. If you’re not down in ten minutes I’m leaving without you.”

Dean jumped up and got ready as fast as he could. He sped down the stairs and his dad shouted, “no running down the stairs,” from the kitchen.

When he got outside, he saw Castiel standing on the porch with a hand against the support beam as he stretched his leg. “Stretch a little so you don’t cramp up.”

He waited for Dean to do his stretches. Dean always hated that part of the running. He just wanted to go and not have to worry about dumb things like stretching.

They ran down to the lake near their house. Castiel ran faster than usual, but after running for so long it wasn’t that hard for Dean to keep up. If Castiel ran this fast when they first started running together Dean would have been winded as soon as they got to the corner.

They didn’t talk much. Dean couldn’t really talk because he was too busy focusing on his breathing.

After about 20 minutes of running Cas started to slow down to a walking pace. Dean followed his lead without question. He didn’t really want to say anything because he was too afraid of what would happen if he spoke.

No one ever really used the trail by the lake. There were bigger nicer lakes not too far from there, but Dean and Cas used this one because it was quiet and close. The scenery was good enough as is. The trees blocked them from being able to actually see the lake, which probably had something to do with why it wasn’t considered one of the nicer trails to go to, but Cas said that he didn’t like the water that much anyways.

Castiel stopped at a bench that sat a little more than halfway through the trails. It was deep into the woodsy area that was there as a resting point for the people who walked through. Cas stretched next to the bench, which was weird because Castiel never stopped when they were running, not unless Dean needed to stop. But Dean followed his lead again and stretched as well.

Then Cas sat down and re-tied his shoes. Then he shook his head and did it again. After the third time of Castiel re-tying his shoes Dean spoke, “something wrong with your laces?”

“I don’t like them.”

“You never complained about them before.”

Castiel sighed and sat back. He stared up at the canopy of leaves the tree was creating. The light broke in shimmers through the trees. It looked kind of nice. It was the first time Dean took notice because they never actually stopped here before.

Dean sat down beside Castiel and noticed that the bench was a little wobbly.

“Dean, I’m gay.”

“What?”

“I like boys.”

Dean scoffed, “I know what gay means.”

“Those things you found in the box under my bed… they’re-“

“I know that they are. I have Tumblr.”

Castiel laughed at that. “That video… you shouldn’t have seen that.

“Why?” Once the question left Deans mouth, he realized it was kind of dumb. Cas probably didn’t want him to see it because he didn’t want him to know that he’s gay.

“You’re too young to be seeing that shit.” Oh.

“Cas, you do know that I went through puberty too, right? I watch porn, I’ve seen naked bodies before.”

Castiel looked embarrassed by Deans words. He dropped his face into his hands and muttered something that sounded like the word ‘fuck’.

“You’re not going to tell mom and dad, are you?” Dean still found it weird that Cas called John dad. It made him uncomfortable that Cas saw them as family when he saw Castiel as something else completely.

“Of course not.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s fine. That’s your own business.”

“Yeah, but you’re my brother.” Weird. Dean silently begged whatever being that was listening to make sure Castiel never called him his brother ever again.

“You’re allowed to keep somethings to yourself, Cas. I shouldn’t have even being going through your stuff in the first place. It just kind of shocked me a little bit when I saw the video. Then, I turned around and the box was just sitting there, and my brain didn’t really catch up before I had it open and you caught me. I’m sorry.”

Cas sighed, “it’s fine. I forgive you.”

“I didn’t know you were gay. What happened with all of your girlfriends?”

“I don’t know. I liked them. They were nice and everything. I honestly didn’t mind kissing them and all of that. There wasn’t a part of me that though ‘gross, boobs, vagina’.” Cas blushed after saying the word.

“Then what happened? How did you know?”

“You remember Lizzy?” Dean nodded. She was the one that was spooning Cas on the couch, which made her both Dean’s least favorite of Cas’ girlfriends, and his most favorite. “We were having…”

“Sex?” Dean supplied.”

“Ugh, this is so weird.” Castiel took a second and continued on. “We were having sex and sometimes she would do stuff. She’d overpower me and hold me down, and I liked it. Which wasn’t that big of a deal and never really tipped me off about anything.”

“Some straight guys like that,” Dean agreed.

“Yeah. Which is why I didn’t think anything of it. But sometimes she would…” Dean waited. “Fuck, okay. She would touch my-“

Cas was having a really hard time getting it out, so Dean decided to help him out again. “Asshole?”

“Fuck, Dean.” Dean really liked it when Cas cursed his name like that. Hearing him groan at the words Dean said felt good. He wanted to say more stuff like that to keep getting reactions out of Cas. “Yeah. I still didn’t think too much about it. She realized how much I liked it, so she started doing it more often. Then this one time she… wow, I’m really having a hard time with this.” Castiel groaned and rubbed his fingers against his eyes.

“Is the phrase you’re looking for ‘fingered you’?” that made Castiel cringe, which of course made Dean grin.

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

“You’re too easy.” Dean said. Cas breathed out a small laugh.

“Well, yeah, she did. That’s when I started to realize how good it can be. I mean, I liked having sex with girls, but it never really excited me until then. Eventually, I realized that it wasn’t really girls that I wanted. So, I broke up with Lizzy.”

“Would that make you a bottom?”

“Fuck, Dean! You’re too young to be saying that shit.”

“I’m 16, Cas. That’s hardly too young.”

“You learn all of this from porn, or Tumblr?”

“Tumblr,” Dean answered.

“Jesus, Dean. Do you have a porn blog?”

“No, but the people I follow post a lot of educational stuff.” That made Castiel laugh.

“Well, I can’t tell you not to go looking that stuff up. It would be hypocritical since I’ve been watching porn since I was 12.”

“Now that’s young.”

“You haven’t had sex, right”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Just tell me before you do, okay?”

“Sure.”

“I just want you to be sure before you do it. You’re young, Dean. You may not feel like it now, but every year you’ll realize that in the year before, you were young. Even now I feel like 18 is pretty young, and that really wasn’t long ago for me. Still, it would be hypocritical for me to tell you that you can’t have sex until you’re 20.”

“You’re not even 20 yet.”

“That, and I was your age when I had my first time. But I wish I waited until I was 20. I feel like I’ll be more mature then. Or at least mature enough to know what I’m doing.”

Dean didn’t respond. They sat there for a while before Dean spoke again, “are you dating someone now?”

“No.”

“Have you ever been with a guy?”

Castiel looked at him and shook his head, like it was ridiculous to be having this conversation with Dean, or that it was crazy for Dean to even think stuff like that “I haven’t.”

“I heard that college is all about experimenting.”

“College is about getting a higher education. People just like to experiment when they’re in college because there’s less people judging you and more people accepting you.”

“Is that true?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to get a boyfriend?”

“Someday. I’d certainly like to.”

“Is there anyone you like now?”

Castiel laughed. “What’s with the game of 20 questions?” Dean blushed. “The answer is no. I don’t like anyone now. I just realize now that some of the times before, when I hung out with some guys, I liked them more than I actually thought at the time.”

Castiel nudged Deans shoulder with his. “Is there anyone you like?”

Dean looked Castiel right in the eye. “Nah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to be one of those writers who begs for comments, but if you like it then please just say "hey, I like this. Good job." Or something along those lines. I wouldn't be against a little more though :)
> 
> Also, I'm just about to start working on the second chapter and I write fast, so you won't have to wait too long for that one.


End file.
